Cold Blooded
by KenjiMania
Summary: A Hana Tsu-Vachel story that stars her in a solo adventure before the games. Rated M for a variety of reasons. Please read the introduction for descriptors.
1. Awakening

**Fear Effect**

**Cold-Blooded**

**A Hana Tsu-Vachel Story**

**Chapter One: Awakening**

**Introduction:** I've been wanting to do a Fear Effect story for sometime. Here it is. It takes place before the games, with Hana riding solo. Most of the chapters will be short and to the point. I'm thinking it'll be no more than four chapters, maybe fix. This story is a Mature rated story and will feature intense violence, gore, torture, strong language and nudity.

Enjoy!

….Or grimace.

* * *

It was dark.

Only a large circle of light surround the room. Though one could see that the circle was in the center of a room, how large or small was hard to define.

Within that circle lied two large metal tables on either side of the circle, on it, from left to right, was a .90 handgun empty, with two clips lying on it's right, a knife in it's holster and attached to a strap, and a small purse that held several tools and a mobile device. All were neatly placed on the table; next to them was a black strapless bra, and matching thong underwear. Shredded remains of a black thin-strapped dress rested on the floor and were kicked under the table.

Across was another table that held several objects that can be used for torture. One was a leather strap, another leather strap that had sharp ends wrapped around it, a 12-foot chain, and several long jumper cables lying on the table, a taser and a pair of brass knuckles coated in black rested alongside, the cables were attached to a large silver generator that rested on the floor, a large circular tub was resting alongside it that contained water. All of the devices seemed makeshift, but were still lethal and in the right hands could be deadly. Underneath the table was a blue cooler with a white top.

In the center of the tables, but placed directly in front of them hung Hana Tsu-Vachel, stripped naked and out cold, her arms were spread out and her both wrists were tied to a large chain that hung from the ceiling, her legs were tied at the ankles by another chain and she hung two feet from the floor.

The dark-haired woman had been in this position for about an hour.

Slowly, she began to stir as she groaned loudly, her eyes fluttering open as she squinted because of the bright light. Hana lifted her head up gingerly and looked about her surroundings. She felt the cold sensations of the chains around her wrists and ankles and tugged at them, hearing the sound of metal on metal. Looking up, she tried to loosen them or break them off, but quickly realized it would not be easy.

"Shit…" The half-French, half-Chinese woman let out, shaking her head again to free herself of the cobwebs. She licked her dry lips and looked around the circle, noting her lingerie was to her left and that several crude looking torture devices rested on her right.

"I can't believe I got caught…" She looked down and shook her head in disgust.

Hana shivered somewhat at the cool air against her bare skin as she felt her skin develop goosebumps and her nipples harden. Lifting her head up again she tried to make out the rest of the room, but could only make out a door and nothing else.

She grumbled and tried to tug at her restraints again. As she continued to struggle to break free, she heard the door open and looked up in front of her. She noticed a dark figure walking through and slowly shutting the door. The raven-haired woman swore that the figure was smiling in the darkness.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good." The figure said in a male voice. She watched as he walked into the circle of light. Hana narrowed her eyes at the man and kept silent as he gave her a disgusting leer and licked his lips, clearly pleased that he wouldn't have to wake his captive.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to waste my makeshift toys on you." He told her calmly, but the look on his face was a menacing one.

Hana continued to look at him with narrow eyes and noted that he wore a pair of jeans, black boots, a white shirt, and his brown hair was short cropped. He had a youthful complexion to him and had well-defined muscles, his light skin shined under the bright light. He rubbed his hands as he stared at the naked woman before him.

"Let me go." Hana growled out. "You won't like what happens if you don't."

Peter Preston laughed sadistically and threw his head back. Slumping forward slightly, he rubbed his eyes as he continued to laugh.

"You know Hana, given your current predicament." He looked up at her and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't talk and give out idle threats."

Hana smirked. "Trust me, Peter. I'm the last person on earth you want to piss off."

He shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. "Whatever."

He then rubbed his hands together and walked over to the table and looked at his tools. He chuckled a bit and moved his left hand over the devices. Hana watched his hand moved slow and deliberate over the torture devices. A small bead of sweat went down her brow as she wondered what he would use on her first.

"What to use first?" Preston said to himself as he hummed a simple tune. He then titled his head and looked at the jumper cables before shaking his head.

"No, no, no," He said calmly but with an evil grin. "That'd be too easy."

He then reached over and picked up the brass knuckles and twirled them between his fingers. Turning his head, Preston looked into Hana's eyes and his evil grin grew wider.

"I think these would be perfect," Preston walked up towards her holding the black metal object in his right hand. "Don't you?"

Hana instinctively tried to reach out and slap the man across the face, but the chains held her in her place. Instead she just glared at the man and snarled at him.

"How about you go fuck yourself?!" Hana spat out in anger.

Preston shook his head then slapped her across the face with is left hand, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the room. Hana's head violently turned to the left and she felt the chains shake at the sudden movement.

Hana shook her head and glared back at Preston who had gotten closer to her and slowly ran the flat end of the brass knuckles on her neck and down the middle of her firm breasts and towards her navel area. Hana tried not to wince at the fact that she was being violated in a way by this man. She felt the cold metal against her skin and felt him reach close to her the bare of her pelvic area.

"I'd love nothing more than to fuck you senseless." Preston told her as he leaned in towards her right ear. "But my boss…" He pulled back and ran his fingers down the side of her face and gently thumbed her chin.

"She wants me to find out some information first before she has her way with you." He pulled back and slipped the fingers of his left hand into the brass knuckles. Taking a step back he looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"So, you better start talking." Preston let out slowly.

Hana gave him an emotionless face and squared her jaw.

Preston snorted and his lips curved into a smile. "Fine. Have it your way."

He then lowered his left arm down and reared back delivering a powerful blow into Hana's midsection. The sound of metal hitting bare flesh was sickening to the woman, but she had been through worse. She held back a scream and felt the wind knocked out of her. She swung back and forth a little, but it was brief.

Preston looked at her and smiled. "That was a weak punch. You don't want to feel the rest." Hana just stared at him and her lips formed a smirk as she tried to hold back from showing how much the blow hurt.

"Your mistake." Preston told her.

He reared back again and hit her in the midsection. Then again. Then again. Before moving to her left side slightly and aimed for ribs.

Preston switched the brass knuckles to his right hand and hit her with another punch. Hana tried to stifle the cries of pain that wanted to come out. But she felt the build-up of tears in her eyes.

Preston delivered two more vicious shots before moving to her right and punching her other ribs. Another painful blow, and while Hana didn't feel anything breaking yet, she knew her bones wouldn't last long if he threw more into the punches.

Preston wiped some sweat off his brow and smiled. "Tough girl."

"You'll have to do worse than that, asshole." Hana answered with a bit of sarcasm.

He chuckled and smirked evilly. Before he reared back again and delivered a more painful blow to her side.

Hana tried to stifle another scream from coming out.

She knew this was going to get worse. How worse she didn't know.

But she wasn't going to give Preston or his boss, her target, Ana Ivanova any satisfaction in hearing or seeing her suffer.

* * *

**Next:** A few hours earlier….

**Endnote:** Please, check my profile page for some important updates. Scroll down for the updates and some news.


	2. Earlier

**Chapter Two: Earlier**

**Introduction:** Here's the newest chapter. Very brutal ending; this all works out to something big though.

Review if you like.

* * *

**Earlier….**

**Hana's Hotel Room**

Hana examined her reflection that was on the full-length mirror and let her lips curve into a small smile. The black dress she wore was very simple and modest, with thin straps over her shoulders, and the dress ending at the top of her ankles with black heels. Her dark hair was loose and free and she chose not to wear any jewelry.

Making sure everything was perfect, she walked over and picked up her small purse and slipped her wallet, card key, small tools for breaking and entering and an envelope that held her invite to the party inside the black leather. Placing her foot on the edge of the queen-sized bed, she lifted the skirt up and checked that her knife was secure in its Velcro strap on her left thigh. Switching legs, she lifted up the skirt again and made sure that her handgun was secure.

"Ready to go." Hana said to herself as she turned, shut the lights, and walked out of her hotel room. Walking down the hall, she reached the elevator and noticed her reflection against the gold plated doors. She smiled at how attractive she looked and how dangerous that was. She knew she could use her seduction skills and sex appeal to get exactly what she wanted.

Tonight, though, wasn't about sex, drugs, or anything else for that matter. Tonight was about stealing some important information. Her current employer needed to retrieve some valuable data that could lead to very dangerous people being taken down. Hana wasn't always into the idea of helping out certain groups or agencies, but this was an exception. The money was right, plus she would have something important taken care of for her if she accepted this job.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Hana walked inside, turned and hit the button for the ground floor. Staring again at her reflection, she felt good knowing she didn't have to be to sexually provocative tonight. Though she did enjoy those opportunities, especially when she succeeded in getting what she wanted.

Hana knew that this was merely an information grab minimal killing would be necessary if she got in trouble. She wasn't too concerned, she knew security would be fairly simple and chances of escape without causing too much of a ruckus were good.

After another minute or so, she reached the ground floor and exited out. Walking out of the elevator hall, she walked through the main lobby and out the large glass doors and into the hot summer evening. Hana was slightly surprised by the weather given that it was Seattle in May. She paid no mind to the conditions as she walked out and approached the cab waiting area for passenger loading.

Receiving smiles, compliments and stares, she delivered teasing smiles and winks as she approached a waiting cab. After sitting in the back, Hana told the driver her destination and quietly sat and watched as she was driven through the beautiful downtown area. She stared out the window lost in her thoughts as wondered if this was going to be as simple as she thought it would be.

Ten minutes of city driving later, the cab slowly turned into a large half circle that led to a massive hotel that held the party she was to attend. Hana closed her eyes as the car slowed down on approach to the entrance.

"Here goes nothing." Hana quietly said to herself as she waited for the driver to open the door for her.

* * *

**Present…**

Hana gasped for air as she looked down at her bare feet on the wooden floor. Preston had delivered several blows to her sides and stomach for the past few minutes. She felt stinging pain and while she didn't feel any broken ribs or internal bleeding, she knew that he was only softening her up for later.

Preston stood a few feet from her and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "You took that pounding pretty well, Hana." He smirked s he watched her try to recover.

Hana continued to suck in air greedily, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Swallowing, she looked up and smiled back at the man.

"You'll have to do more than that you stupid fuck." Hana taunted back.

Preston's eyes went wide for a second before he huffed and let out a small laugh.

"Ha," Preston said as he dropped his arms to the sides and approached until he was only a few inches away. "Really?"

He reached up and ran his hands over her shoulders and ran his fingers over her collarbone that was coated in sweat and slowly moved down until he reached her breasts. His smirk grew menacing as he noticed her reaction to his touching her body.

"You don't like that, huh?" Preston asked amused. Getting no response, he then placed his fingers on the woman's breasts and circled her pebbled areolas and slowly touched her hardened nipples.

Hana's nose flared as she felt the man she pinch her nipples hard. She tried her best not to wince, but she knew by his reaction that he got what he wanted. If it was even possible, his smirk grew wider and more menacing as he than twisted them hard. Hana held back a yell and instead responded by delivering a head butt that caught the man square in the forehead.

Preston grunted and took a step back, shaking and rubbing his head before looking up with an angry stare.

"Bitch." He growled.

Suddenly, he delivered a punch right into her abdomen that took all the air out of her and she grunted loudly upon the impact. She slumped her arms still stayed in place even with her body leaning forward. Amidst the sound of chains shaking, she heard some creaking above her.

Shaking his hand, he walked over and picked up the leather strap, Hana looked and thanked whoever was watching over her that Preston hadn't picked up the one with sharp ends.

"Now I'm going to have to really hurt you." Preston said as he slapped the strap against the wooden table hard and fast. The impact echoed in the room and Hana grimaced inwardly at what was to come.

"I'm going to enjoy this, you little bitch." He said as he circled around her.

Hana's body still slumped forward her eyes shut and sweat coursing down her body. She knew that she had to hold out a little longer as she knew that whatever was holding the chains above her wasn't reinforced as strongly as she thought it would be.

"I'll get what I want soon enough." Preston said, standing directly behind her, he held the leather strap in his left hand and threw his arm over his right shoulder before swiping at her bareback.

Hana threw head back and arched her body forward upon impact and tried to stifle a scream. The sound of leather smacking against flesh was sickening. Another smack and she felt her body react to the impact.

Another smack. Harder, faster.

Hana bit her lip and tried not to scream.

Another. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to hold back the scream that wanted to come out.

Another. It felt even harder.

"Scream, bitch." Preston said in a menacing tone.

A pause and another smack, it sounded more sickening than the last.

"I SAID SCREAM!" Preston roared. He paused to catch his breath.

Hana's face turned red, if she could hold out a little longer, she knew if she took this punishment, the restraints would break.

She just had to hold out a little longer. Even if her body, her skin might not handle the abuse.

"SCREAM FOR ME!"

One more loud, sickening smack. Just a little longer.

"SCREAM!"

Just a little longer.

* * *

**Next:** The event.


	3. The Event

**Chapter 3: The Event**

**Introduction:** A new chapter. Long wait is over.

**A few hours ago….**

* * *

Ana Ivanova was known to hold very lively and exciting events. The one tonight was absolutely no exception.

Many rich and prominent individuals were on hand, some were well respected, other's were more behind the scenes types. Mostly, there were rich people who were just showing off their wealth and that they come to these events. For some, it was for noble causes and for others, to make an attempt to become more accepted or get their political agendas across.

Hana could careless and wasn't concerned with any of these people. Though she did appreciate the efforts of those who were here for charitable causes and to help bring change to the world - some would never get as far as they wanted - but the effort was there. It was the large number of people who just wanted to schmooze with other rich people that she took exception to.

But tonight wasn't about her own prejudices or what she felt was right or not; it was about attempting to steal important data. Hana wasn't quite sure what it was, or why it was important, but her client had offered her a rather large sum of money. The number of zeroes on her laptop screen was more than enough. Of course, as with all these types of information stealing, only half was paid up front, she'd get the rest after the mission was complete.

The young half-Chinese, half-French woman waded through the crowd and towards the drink table. It was long and covered by a red table cloth with gold stripes all around, in the center was an ice sculpture of a Bengal tiger, surrounded by roses of various colors.

Upon reaching the table, she picked up a glass of champagne and lifted it towards her mouth and took a sip. Turning she faced the crowd and was pleasantly surprised that no one had approached her yet. She knew that her attractiveness would receive plenty of attention - regardless if it was unwanted or not – and she would enjoy for a bit. The reality though was that pleasure was the furthest from her mind.

Hana quickly scanned the room and saw from across the way the elevators that would lead to her destination, the upstairs offices, in particular the one that would lead to Ana's main office that housed the data she needed. Before attending the party, she acquired the blueprints and hacked into the network of Ana's company to give her the layout of the building, particularly the fastest and easiest way to escape.

She made mental notes of the schedules of the hotels security team and even the janitorial crew. The littlest details were always important in these types of assignments. Hana knew that there was a possibility that she would have to harm a few guards, but non-lethal tactics would be more than enough - there was no need for any killings - however, if it was necessary, she would do it.

Hana felt the Velcro straps that held her handgun and knife against her thighs while giving her small purse a squeeze, feeling her small tools inside. From previous experience, she knew it wouldn't be easy, but that didn't make it any less fun. In her line of work, the most challenging and most dangerous missions usually ended up having the most fun.

Finishing her champagne, Hana placed the glass down in the designated spot for empty glass, plates and silverware. She had no interest in eating any of the appetizers or entrees that were available. She was focused to get what she came for and made a concerted effort to ignore any and all distractions.

Steeling herself, she took a step forward and made sure to remain as conspicuous and as blended with the crowd as possible.

Ana Ivanova was a tall and slender women, curves in the right places, ample chest and a nice tight and firm ass, with silky smooth legs and flat, washboard stomach. The gorgeous blonde with hair reaching to the top of her shoulders, she scanned the crowd from above her perch in the massive ballroom that housed her guests.

Behind her were several guests enjoying themselves, she had engaged in small talk with some of them for the sake of etiquette, but could careless what it was they wanted from her or what they were here for. Though the people she talked to were here for posterity and to banter with other rich folks. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

Ana had been tipped off from her insiders and various contacts in the underground; that someone outside had contracted an individual to steal her valuable data that she acquired from the black market. It was information that was of vital importance to government agencies that were continuing their efforts to end global issues of security.

The blonde knew that she could use this to get what she wanted from the underground, or any mobs or criminal networks that could and would use it. The money and power she wielded was too good to ignore.

Ana watched the crowd and noticed a gorgeous dark-haired woman, in a modest, though form fitting black dress. She could tell from first glance she had been of Asian descent and another ethnicity, she wasn't quite sure as to what, but she was immediately attracted to her.

She licked her red lips slowly, imagining what type of woman she was. Turning her head, she motioned for her top security officer to come over to her.

The man, wearing a tuxedo, with a black shirt and black tie approached her with an air of supreme confidence and an arrogant look. His left ear had a black earpiece that kept him linked to everyone and everything that was going on.

"Yes, Ms. Ivanova?" Peter Preston asked upon standing adjacent to his longtime employer.

She motioned to look below the woman that caught her eyes. "Do you know who that is?"

"Who, miss?" Preston asked looking down at the massive crowd below.

"The woman of Asian descent near the drink table, with the Bengal tiger ice sculpture." Ana answered.

Preston looked at the spot his boss detailed and immediately noticed the beautiful woman with a champagne flute in her hand, standing by herself, and clearly studying the crowd and the surroundings. He also recognized who it was and wasn't in the least bit surprised as to why she was here.

"That's Hana Tsu-Vachel, miss." Preston answered almost immediately. "She received an invite."

"Oh." Ana replied, somewhat bemused, but also curious. "Is she representing someone?"

Preston shook his head, he didn't need to consult anyone or search his handheld in his jacket pocket to reveal what he knew to Ana.

"I believe she was hired by the people who are attempting to steal the data, miss." Preston answered, he watched as Hana finished her drink and placed it back on the table and looked like she was ready to move. "I've heard stories about her, very dangerous, very cold and calculating."

He took a deep breath before finishing. "She's been known to get the job done, she doesn't fail from what I've gathered. Known to work solo too."

Ana turned her head to look at her longtime employee and smirked. "Really?" She asked sounding very amused and almost excited about what she was told.

"Do you want me to take care of her?" Preston asked, about ready to motion for some of his men who stood only ten feet from them.

Ana shook her head and waved off the question and continued to watch as Hana made her way through the crowd, she knew her destination and was curious to see what she would do. "Let's see if she's as good as she thinks she is."

Preston simply nodded his head. "Understood."

Deep down he was disappointed, he wanted a chance to catch her and have some fun with her. He enjoyed doing perverse and painful 'treatments' to the people he captured. Most of his victims did not last long, or had the willpower to.

Then again, maybe he'd get lucky tonight. And Hana would be his next victim.

* * *

**Next:** It won't be easy.


End file.
